theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Paloma's Prophecies
Paloma is a witch who lives out in the woods of Refuge. She offers prophecies in exchange for diamonds: 10 for a big prophecy, 1 for a little one. Small prophecies give immediate direction, and big prophecies are more big-picture, longer-term advice. The prophecies are contained within crystal teardrop shapes that hang from the ceiling of Paloma's cottage. The crystals are clear, with a little bit of illumination inside them. During a prophecy When Paloma is giving a prophecy, darkness fills the room, although lights do not go dark. A crystal teardrop falls, shatters, and releases a vision in the form of a cloud of dust. Paloma narrates the prophecy, no longer looking the receiver in the eyes, and it looks like she's having an out-of-body experience. Her voice is deeper and has an echo. Sometimes she gets kind of aggro. Small prophecy 1 This prophecy was bought with Magnus's Tankard of Potent Drink in episode 43. Paloma doesn't consider it worth a big prophecy. The boys accept her terms and listen to the prophecy. “Imminent destruction comes from below. Before you can stop it, you must figure out what it is you must stop. Turn your eyes to the quarry. You’re not ready to face what awaits you there, but you must know its face.” Big prophecy 1 Taako goes to Paloma in episode 45 with the gems he received from Ren and Ash. Griffin ret-cons so that Taako has 11 diamonds, and can purchase both a big and a small prophecy. The big prophecy's vision is of train tracks moving toward the viewer, as if riding in a cart. There is a two-way junction where the picture stops. Paloma leans in and grabs Taako's face, squeezing his cheeks. "Turn right! Turnright! Turn riiiiight!" Paloma apologizes for getting kind of aggro, and then something catches her off guard: another crystal falls from the ceiling. Big prophecy 2 The crystal for this prophecy looks different. This one is pitch black inside, save for strands of bright color flashing around on the inside. Paloma is surprised when it falls. The crystal releases two side-by-side visions. On the left is an ocean made out of tar, with a black sky above it. The tar is bubbling, and something is moving under the surface, but the viewer can't make it out. On the right there's a gray world covered in ash, barren and lifeless. Paloma looks like "a baker possessed" rather than as though she's having an out-of-body experience. "In the future, you will be offered a terrible choice between two options that will determine the fate of reality itself. In this moment of crisis, remember: there is always a third option." Paloma is winded and eats a scone. Small prophecy 2 Taako requests the small prophecy he also purchased. "You are close to your goal, but you are missing what you need to break the barrier. You will need divine intervention. You will find it at the Temple of Istus." Big prophecy 3 After the bubble comes down, Paloma grabs Taako to speak to him in somewhat private. She hands him a prophecy crystal, but does not shatter it. There is no vision, only words: "I have one last prophecy for you, Taako. Something you will need to know. In your hour of greatest need, you will find the power that you seek from the man wreathed in flames." Category:The Eleventh Hour